


The Magnificent Device

by fahrbotdrusilla



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fahrbotdrusilla/pseuds/fahrbotdrusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka gives Helena a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magnificent Device

Myka pulls out a small rectangular box covered with white wrapping paper and a stick-on bow. “This isn't because you gave me the grappler,” she reiterates, “I just thought you would enjoy it.” She pauses for a second. “I didn't invent it,” Myka admits nervously.

Helena unwraps it and examines the object for a few moments. "What a magnificent device! It stores thousands of books! Myka,” she says with a serious expression on her face, which changes to an exuberant smile. “Do you know what this means? I could carry my _entire_ library around in my handbag!" 

"You sound like a Kindle commercial," Myka teases with a smile.

“I don’t know what a commercial is, but thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [Sbabe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/)
> 
> It will probably be incorporated into a larger fic I'm working on in the future.


End file.
